


Hurdles of Honesty

by Whisper132



Series: The Parabola Continuum [15]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132





	Hurdles of Honesty

  
"You're embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed," Osamu said around the cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm an adult. There's nothing you should be ashamed of." Gin was still in his apron and covered in splatters of tempura batter. "I invite my friends over."

Osamu didn't think that Chitose and Koharu counted as friends, more lingering social infections that Gin hadn't been able to rid himself of. "I'm not ashamed." Osamu just had friends that knew how to do math. The math involved in this scenario wasn't even particularly hard.

"Then why don't we invite some of your friends over?"

Over time, Osamu'd learned that there were times he should just keep his mouth shut. This was one of those times. He took a long drag on his cigarette – his smoking'd gone up since Gin started demanding they have these "discussions" – and pretended to be giving Gin's suggestions some real thought. "We don't really do that kind of thing," he said, deciding it was a safe thing to say.

"You went out last week."

"Yeah, to a bar. We didn't pack into Yuusuke's place and make his wife serve us snacks or anything; we just had some beers. That's what…we do." Osamu meant to say "what adults do" but miraculously saved himself.

"So I'm your wife?"

"I'm gonna kill you," Osamu grumbled, smashing his cigarette butt into an ashtray and reaching into his pocket for another one.

"That isn't answering my question." Gin took off his apron.

Pissy little fights like this were the reason Osamu resisted Gin moving in. If Osamu could just tell Gin to go home and cool off then things would be fine. Now, the best Osamu could do was escape to the balcony and smoke only to have Gin bitch at him for smoking too much and getting ashes all over the balcony.

"Osamu?"

"Just shut up. Nobody's coming over."

"Because you're ashamed."

Osamu's jaw hurt from trying not to grind his teeth against his cigarette. "Fine. I'm ashamed. Happy?"

Gin's eyes narrowed right before he stormed into the bedroom.

"Fuck this." Osamu grabbed an ashtray and headed for the balcony.


End file.
